the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Team HOA Reunion Movie 2015
Before starting this, I want to ask you - are you ready to fight? Whether you think it's possible or not - it's your decision if you're gonna quit and move on or fight for what you want. Before starting this, I want you to say to yourself "Come on, we got this, we're Sibunas, right?!" 3 times in a row, or even more, if needed. I want you to keep your head high and find courage in yourself. No, I don't care if you say "let's move on, this is hopeless". We could've done that after the Touchstone of Ra, but we didn't, we kept fighting, fighting and fighting for something we wasn't sure if it's possible to get. But once we started this mission - I will not let us stop. I don't want to, and I won't. ''Not so easily. I will not give up on this fandom. I thought I have moved on, but I can't move on from a show that didn't even end yet! ''God damn it, I'm talking about House of Anubis. A show that deserves a better finale than the Touchstone of Ra. Yes. It was amazing. BUT IT WAS NOT THE END. OKAY? Okay. HOW CAN A SHOW LIKE HOA NOT GET A PROPER ENDING?!?! Talking about a reunion movie. A finale movie. A movie special, or whatever you want to call it. If Nickelodeon and the cast want to end this amazing series that had the whole world on the edge of their seats, I'm cool with it. End it. But give it a damn emotional ending. The Touchstone of Ra was like a finale with missing parts. Without parts that made us cry. I mean come on - Amber's goodbye was better than the way they ended the show. Who disagrees? Guys, I will not give up. Alright? Call me a fake fan, call me an attention seeker - I know who I am and I know what I want, and nobody has the right to distract me from reaching my purpose. I have no time for games. Do it now or end it. It's the choice of every single one of us, ''Sibunas. Listen. House of Anubis deserves a reunion movie. I don't know if the writers would be good enough to actually write an emotional ending, but we won't know unless we fight. I don't think I need you to do a recap of the entire show, because I bet you already remembered some of the most amazing scenes while reading this. and... I'm calm. What I want you to do is... Find courage & motivation in yourself. For now that is it. I want you to remember what House of Anubis means to you. '''UPDATE: February 6th, FRIDAY, 4:30 PM EST, 21:30 PM UK, Tweet #OneMoreAnubisMystery & #SibunasNeedAReunionMovie, also tag @NickelodeonTV and the cast!' Remember that if you truly love the show, you'll realize that a final chapter of the House of Anubis book is missing and it's up to us if we're gonna fight in order to get it or give up and forget. It is all up to the Sibuna inside us. Category:Blog posts